Ramallah
by xp2011
Summary: Los Stephens y las Halliwell se encuentran en Ramallah en busca de un muchacho local, con diferentes propósitos
1. Chapter 1

**Hechizada es una creación de Sol Saks para la cadena televisiva estadounidense ABC. Hechiceras es una creación de Constance Burge para la (ya extinta) cadena estadounidense The WB. Las series y sus personajes reconocibles son propiedad de los respectivos portadores de los derechos de autor. Este fic es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

**Ramallah, Cisjordania, Palestina**

**2012**

Una camioneta gris se estacionó en una calle de la ciudad. De la camioneta salió una pareja de estadounidenses. Samantha y Darren Stephens estaban en la ciudad buscando a un muchacho local llamado Rashid, con quien su hija Tabatha se había contactado por Internet en los últimos meses.

Bien, Sam – dijo Darren - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Debemos contactarnos con Tabatha y Adam para hacerles saber que ya llegamos – respondió Samantha.

Habrá que buscar un sitio con acceso a Internet – dijo Darren.

Se puede arreglar – dijo Samantha.

Samantha movió su nariz e hizo aparecer un tablet con webcam integrada y acceso a Internet.

Me lo imaginaba – dijo Darren.

Ahora abramos la aplicación – dijo Samantha.

Y la aplicación respectiva fue abierta, con la aparición en pantalla de Tabatha y Adam, los hijos adolescentes de la pareja.

Hola mamá, hola papá – dijo Tabatha.

Hola, Tabatha – dijo Samantha.

¿Qué tal el viaje? – dijo Adam.

Viaje tranquilo, sin intervención mágica – dijo Darren.

Ya estamos en Ramallah, ahora vamos a buscar a Rashid – dijo Samantha.

No olviden ponernos en contacto – dijo Tabatha.

Del otro lado de la "línea" se oyó como si algo se hubiera caído.

¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Darren.

Debió ser tía Clara – dijo Adam.

Debemos irnos – dijo Tabatha – Buena suerte.

Gracias, cariño – dijo Samantha antes de que la comunicación se acabara.

Sam, ha sido un viaje largo – dijo Darren – Quisiera comer algo.

Yo también – dijo Samantha – Veamos que encontramos por ahí.

Y los Stephens se fueron en la camioneta, a buscar un sitio donde comer.

**XXXXXXXX**

Los Stephens encontraron una heladería y Darren se fue a comprar helados para él y su esposa. En el mostrador se encontró con una mujer a la que se le cayó el bolso. Darren recogió el bolso y se lo dio a la mujer, quien agradeció el gesto. Cuando la mujer miró a Darren, algo le sonaba familiar.

Darren Stephens, supongo – dijo la mujer.

Es correcto – dijo Darren – Y usted es…

Phoebe Halliwell, mucho gusto – dijo la mujer.

¿Phoebe Halliwell? ¿en serio? – dijo Darren – Mi esposa y yo leemos su columna.

Vaya, eso es genial – dijo Phoebe.

Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien – dijo Darren.

**XXXXXXXX**

Darren presentó a Phoebe con Samantha. Samantha le confesó a Phoebe que colecciona su columna.

Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste de Darren? – preguntó Samantha.

Mi jefa ha hecho negocios con McMann y Tate y le han dicho que Darren Stephens es un genio – dijo Phoebe.

Que pequeño es el mundo – dijo Darren.

Oigan, debo irme – dijo Phoebe – Me están esperando.

Llévanos con ellos – dijo Samantha.

Y Phoebe accedió.

**XXXXXXXX**

Phoebe, Samantha y Darren fueron a una mesa cercana y allí encontraron a Piper y Leo, quienes esperaban a Phoebe.

Oye, te tardaste mucho – dijo Piper a Phoebe.

Lo siento, Piper – dijo Phoebe – Pero quiero presentarte a unas personas simpáticas.

Phoebe presentó a los Stephens con Piper y Leo.

Hemos oído mucho de su trabajo, señor Stephens – dijo Leo – Dicen que usted es un genio.

No es nada – dijo Darren, con modestia.

¿Qué los trae por acá? – preguntó Piper.

Buscamos a un muchacho llamado Rashid – dijo Samantha – Nuestra hija se ha contactado con él por Internet y queremos conocerlo personalmente antes de tomar una decisión.

Qué curioso, nosotros buscamos al mismo chico – dijo Leo.

Aunque el motivo es complicado de explicar – dijo Piper.

De repente, 2 columnas de lucecitas blancas y azules (señal de orbitación) descendieron sobre el grupo, revelando a Prue y Paige.

Oh, por Dios – dijo Paige al ver a los Stephens.

Estamos en problemas – añadió Prue.

No se preocupen, su secreto está a salvo – dijo Samantha.

Entonces, Phoebe presentó a los Stephens con Prue y Paige.

Encantada de conocerlos – dijo Paige.

Igualmente – dijo Darren.

Y los Stephens y la pandilla Halliwell hablaron durante horas.

**XXXXXXXX**

Horas más tarde, ya en su habitación de hotel, Samantha y Darren hablaron sobre la familia Halliwell.

He oído de orbitar, pero nunca lo había visto en persona – dijo Samantha, refiriéndose a la entrada de Prue y Paige horas atrás.

Sam, ¿crees que esa gente son brujos? – preguntó Darren.

Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí – dijo Samantha – He visto a esas 4 mujeres en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo dónde.

Quizá lo averigüemos mientras buscamos a Rashid – dijo Darren.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación del mismo hotel…

Me siento mal, expuse la magia – dijo Prue.

No lo creo, Prue – dijo Piper – Dijeron que guardarían el secreto.

¿Creen que sepan algo de magia? – preguntó Phoebe.

Lo ignoro – dijo Paige – Pero si quieren, puedo consultarlo con los Ancianos mañana.

Quizás lo sepamos mientras buscamos a Rashid – dijo Leo.

No sabían ambas delegaciones que su búsqueda marcaría un encuentro entre 2 jurisdicciones mágicas.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Darren estaba vagando por su habitación cuando Samantha apareció mágicamente.

¿Qué encontraste? – preguntó Darren.

Esas 4 mujeres que encontramos ayer son brujas de la jurisdicción wiccana – dijo Samantha – Pero no son brujas normales.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Darren.

Esas mujeres son las Hechiceras – dijo Samantha – Las brujas más poderosas sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Creo que ahora sí te suenan conocidas – dijo Darren.

Ya lo creo, mi amor – dijo Samantha – Son fruto de una profecía que oí de niña.

**XXXXXXXX**

Al mismo tiempo, en otra habitación, Paige se apareció orbitando ante los demás integrantes de la delegación Halliwell.

Supongo que los Ancianos te dijeron algo – dijo Piper.

Acertaste – dijo Paige – La esposa del señor Stephens es una bruja de otra jurisdicción.

¿Otra jurisdicción? – dijo Prue, incrédula – No es algo que los Ancianos manejen.

Cierto, pero tienen conocimientos sobre otras jurisdicciones mágicas – dijo Paige.

Creo que eso facilitará las cosas – dijo Leo.

Eso espero – dijo Phoebe.

Phoebe fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua. Cuando estaba agarrándolo para beberlo, tuvo la siguiente premonición:

_Rashid estaba siendo atacado por demonios cerca de una construcción abandonada. Uno de los demonios le arrojó una bola de energía que lo mató._

Oigan, tengo una pista – dijo Phoebe.

¿Qué es, hermana? – preguntó Prue.

Una idea de dónde buscar a Rashid – dijo Phoebe.

**XXXXXXXX**

Más tarde, ambos grupos fueron a recorrer la ciudad y sus alrededores en busca de Rashid. Ambos grupos se revelaron secretos mutuamente y diseñaron estrategias de combate.

**XXXXXXXX**

Rashid era un muchacho adolescente bastante inteligente. Pero su inteligencia no fue suficiente para hacerle frente a los demonios que lo estaban persiguiendo. Rashid logró llegar a una construcción abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad pero los demonios lo encontraron. Cuando estaban a punto de atacarlo, los grupos Stephens y Halliwell llegaron al lugar y pusieron en marcha su plan.

Samantha movió su nariz e hizo que los demonios resbalaran. Con los demonios en el suelo, Darren y Leo llevaron a Rashid a un lugar seguro. Cuando los demonios finalmente se pusieron de pie, las Halliwell estaban frente a ellos.

No es asunto suyo, brujas – dijo uno de los demonios.

De hecho, lo es – dijo Paige.

Prue usó su telequinesis para arrojar a los demonios contra una pared. Mientras se ponían de pie, las 4 hermanas se tomaron de las manos.

El poder de las 4 durará para rato – recitaron las Halliwell, haciendo explotar a los demonios.

Vaya, eso fue genial – dijo Rashid – No sé cómo agradecerles.

Está bien, Rashid – dijo Samantha – Lo importante es que estás a salvo.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mientras se dirigían a la costa este de Estados Unidos (hogar de los Stephens), Paige le explicó a Rashid que él era un futuro guía blanco y que Paige era su protegida. Al mismo tiempo, Darren le explicó a Rashid que él y Samantha querían conocerlo mejor.

En casa de los Stephens, Rashid finalmente conoció en persona a Tabatha mientras que Darren y Samantha presentaban al grupo Halliwell con Tabatha y Adam.

Es una buena chica – dijo Rashid refiriéndose a Tabatha – No me siento capaz de aprovecharme de ella.

Me alegra saberlo – dijo Darren.

**XXXXXXXX**

En otra parte de la casa, Adam conversaba con las Halliwell y Leo.

Me alegra conocer finalmente a las míticas Hechiceras – dijo Adam, entusiasmado.

Es un placer para nosotras también – dijo Piper.

Deberás utilizar tus poderes para el bien – dijo Prue.

De eso estoy consciente – dijo Adam.

Y los grupos Halliwell y Stephens compartieron un buen rato, hasta que la delegación Halliwell emprendió el viaje de regreso a casa.


End file.
